The inventor of the present invention disclosed a pharmaceutical composition for the treatment of thermal injury of warm-blooded animals or human beings in his Chinese Patent Application No. 93100276.1, characterized in that said composition by consisting of 3%-15% of beeswax and 85%-97% of sesame oil extract containing such raw materials as Radix Scutellariae, Coptis Chinensis, Cortex Phellodendri, Pericarpium Papaveris and Lumbricus by weight based on the total weight of the said composition, of which the content of Radix Scutellariae, Coptis Chinensis, Cortex Phellodendri, Pericarpium Papaveris or Lumbricus based on their dry weight is respectively 2%-10% of the total weight of the sesame oil.
The said thermal injury (thermal damage) refers to the degeneration and necrosis injuries of cells and tissues of mammal including human caused by temperature changes, such as scalds, burns, low-temperature skin damage, cold injury, electrical injury, chemical solution or radiation induced injuries and the like. The affected human tissues vary with the severities of thermal injuries or wounds and ulcers, with epidermis, dermis, subcutaneous tissue, muscle, and bone involved successively.
Bone injury of human includes shin bone injury and cartilage injury.
It is well known for the person skilled in the art that thermal injury or wounds of different causes may commonly be complicated by bone injury in clinical practices, such as deep burn injury often involves the degeneration and necrosis of bone. In the prior art, especially Chinese Patent Application No. 93100276.1 disclosed a pharmaceutical composition for the treatment of thermal injury of warm-blooded mammal or human beings, wherein the said composition can only be used for treating traumatic wounds deep to periosteum. However, after the painstaking research, the present inventor develops a new optimized formula based on the formula above which is both effective for the treatment of thermal injury of human skin, subcutaneous tissues and bones as well as wounds and ulcers involving bones, especially effective for the treatment of open injury caused by traumas, deep thermal injury complicated by bone injury and deep thermal injury complicated by osteonecrosis, such as deep burns complicated with bone injury or osteonecrosis. The pharmaceutical composition according to the present invention is an improvement of Chinese Patent Application No. 93100276.1.